Be With You
by writer-in-newyork
Summary: When she was 17, Meredith had a baby but gave her up for adoption. The terms of the adoption included keeping Meredith up to date with her child. Years later, Meredith is a second year attending in neuro. Derek knows about Meredith's first child. MerDer, Mer/OC. More inside. **ON HIATUS** writing will continue when Blindsided or That's the Way Life Goes is complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I haven't abandoned Blindsided—I am waiting until I can give you guys multiple updates at a time for all the waiting. I've been shifting ideas around for a story set during season 5, this story however just popped up in my head and I just had to write it down.**

 **Summary: When she was 17, Meredith had a baby but gave her up for adoption. The terms of the adoption included keeping Meredith up to date with her child. Years later, Meredith is a second year attending in neuro and is with Derek. Derek knows about Meredith's first child, and MerDer are trying for their own baby. MerDer, Mer/OC. MerDer have been together since Meredith was in med school. There was never an Addison, Meredith is sisterly with Lexie.**

 _1994_

 _She was numb. That was the only word that could describe what Meredith Grey was feeling. Nothing around her registered—just the stick that she held in her hand. It was there, in front of her face, mocking her._

 _Pregnant. Meredith Grey was pregnant. She was sixteen and having a baby. If her calculations were right, she would be seventeen when she had the baby. For once in her life, Meredith was grateful that her mother basically lived at Mass Gen because that meant Ellis wouldn't even notice her teenage daughter's pregnancy. Now she had to figure out what she was going to do with a baby._

 _After sulking around for a few hours, Meredith weighed her options. She definitely couldn't keep the baby, Ellis would definitely notice. But she also knew that she couldn't go through an abortion. That was how Meredith found herself outside an adoption agency._

 _Meredith paced back and forth by the entrance, biting her nails, trying to get the courage to walk in the door that would ultimately change her life in the end. She knew she had to set some set of terms because she couldn't carry a child around for months and then just never see it again._

 _Entering the building, Meredith nervously walked up to the reception desk._

 _"_ _I'm Meredith Grey…I have an appointment," Meredith introduced herself as she stood at the desk._

 _"_ _Please take a seat, someone will be with you shortly."_

 _The room in which she sat was quiet, and nearly empty. She did her calculations and estimated her baby would be born in a little over seven months. As she waited, Meredith mentally came up with a list of what she wanted from the adoptive parents once she gave her baby to them._

 _"_ _Miss Grey? I can see you now."_

 _Her adoption agents name was Lynn, she had quickly learned after their introductions. After explaining that she was a sixteen year old who wasn't anywhere near ready to raise a baby, Meredith voiced her opinions on what she wanted out of the adoption._

 _"_ _I have a few things that I want as a requirement for the adoption if that's okay?"_

 _"_ _Okay, let's talk about them," Lynn encouraged._

 _"_ _Well, I'm carrying this baby for months, I don't want to just give it away. There is bound to be some bond built within that time. I would like to be kept up to date with it; see it once in a while, watch it grow up. Is there some kind of agreement that could be made?"_

 _Lynn nodded her head. "You'd be surprised how many people want that. I even have some couples who want to keep that birth mother in the picture, but she just wouldn't want anything to do with the baby."_

 _Meredith nodded her head before asking her next question, possibly one of the most important questions she has about this pregnancy. "Can I…I mean, I want to pick the parents. I'm sure you're all very capable of choosing parents, but I want to be a part of that. I grew up with a mother who is a surgeon. People think that's great because she can provide, but she is never at the house. I was raised with nannies, so I want to be in the decision process."_

 _"_ _We have a book of people who birth parents can look through. Why don't you take a look, let me know what you think?"_

 _"_ _I'd like that," Meredith said as she took the binder from Lynn's hold._

 _She browsed the binder page by page, studying each profile closely. She wanted the perfect parents for this child. Meredith stopped on a profile that stood out to her. The Pierces. They were a young couple who will never be able to have their own child; both had good jobs that could provide the best, but not be so time consuming her baby was forgotten. They were it. If they would accept her terms._

 _A few days later, Meredith was called back into the agencies office so she could personally meet the Pierces. After she had made her decision a few days ago, Lynn notified the couple and had stated that there were terms that the birth mother had, and much to Meredith's relief, they accepted. She knew she wouldn't find another better set of parents for her child._

 _Once in the door of the agency, Meredith saw a couple in the waiting area speaking with Lynn, the couple that Meredith had picked herself to adopt her baby. It was all becoming so real, even though the morning sickness and positive pregnancy test had already confirmed this pregnancy._

 _"_ _Meredith!" Lynn cheerfully called out when she saw the young teen walk in the door. "Meredith, meet the Pierces." Meredith extended her arm in order to shake both mister and missus Pierce's hands._

 _"_ _Please, call us Sam and Cindy," Missus Pierce requested._

 _"_ _Okay. Well, Sam, Cindy, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for agreeing to my wishes; it really does mean a lot to me. I know that I'm only a teenager, but I want what's best for my baby. And giving her to you, that's what's best."_

 _"_ _We can't thank you enough for this. We learned two years ago that we would never be able to have our own children. All I ever wanted to be was a mother. And you're giving me that opportunity. You're giving us the opportunity to be parents."_

 _"_ _I just want to do what's best."_

 _Lynn decided she should take the group into her office so they could talk things out._

 _"_ _I had my first appointment yesterday. All is going well with the baby. She said I was about two months along, almost three," Meredith said as she grabbed a picture out of her bag and handed it over to the couple who would be in her life forever. She had two copies of the picture, so she was able to part with one._

 _"_ _Cindy and I were thinking that phone calls, letters and pictures throughout the year would work. We'd also like to have you there for birthdays and visits throughout the year," Sam spoke up as silence hit the room._

 _"_ _Oh…okay. Birthdays, visits throughout the year definitely work. I really appreciate sending pictures and letters. Seriously, this means so much to me. I just knew that if I never got to see my baby again I wouldn't be able to part with it, but knowing that I'll be in its life, it makes it a whole lot easier to let it go. If you would like, you could go to my doctor's appointments with me, see the baby develop throughout the pregnancy."_

 _"_ _We would love that, Meredith."_

 **A/N: Okay, so if you haven't guessed, the adoptive parents are Maggie's parents. Ellis never had another child. I don't think their names were ever on the show, but if they were I never caught them. So the next chapter will be current day (the year 2011) here's my thinking—Meredith was born in 1977, pregnant in 1994 (17), current day is 2011 (34).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews :) I haven't forgotten about the fic, I've just been super busy. So I got super excited when I went to the Bangles concert here in NY because I met one of my readers…now you're probably wondering how they knew who I was; in line I happened to look at the phone of the person in front of me & it was the very first chapter of this fic. I got so excited and asked if they liked it and introduced myself as the writer. I was given some suggestions on what to do in the story, and what I loved was that it was things that I had planned to add into the story at some point. **

**Also, reviews seem to not be posting on the site, but I am getting them in emails, so fear not, I have seen them :)**

 **I can't remember which review it was, but there was a suggestion on what to do in the story, you've read my mind, I have figured out how to add it into the story (sorry i cant remember who said it, or the exact review)**

2011

"Mer! Meredith," Lexie called from down the hall. Both Grey sisters were on call that night and with the massive amount of injuries that had been admitted throughout the night, they had hardly seen each other, aside from Lexie scrubbing in on Meredith's aneurism repair. But that hadn't been the right time to approach the subject Lexie wanted to discuss.

Meredith, who was standing at the nurses station filling in a patient's chart, looked up at her sister who was quickly making her way towards Meredith. "What's up, Lex?"

"Well I know that Maggie's birthday is coming up and I wanted to send her something, but I wasn't sure what. The last time I talked to her she was really into that one band…"

Quickly stopping her sister's impending ramble, Meredith stopped her. "I'm sure money is just fine. She's going to be seventeen, she's probably more than okay with just money. She could spend it on whatever she wants."

"Well…what are you and Derek doing?"

"I'm doing my regular birthday call, sending her a few gifts, and Derek and I were thinking of taking her somewhere on vacation. But I have to check with Cindy and Sam."

Meredith couldn't believe that almost seventeen years ago she was having her first child. A very unexpected child. It didn't seem like it was that long ago, but Maggie was the proof of it. Meredith was still pleased with her decision to give Maggie to the Pierces, and was grateful that they had allowed Meredith to get so close with their daughter.

She never expected Sam and Cindy would allow her to interact with Maggie as much as they did, but nevertheless, they had. Meredith still has the tape that Sam had recorded on Maggie's first day of kindergarten. Meredith had stayed in close contact with the Pierces, however was shocked by the invitation she received. They had asked Meredith to come stay with them for the night so she could be there for Maggie's first day of school. It touched Meredith's heart that they wanted her that involved, and had graciously accepted. Sam had recorded them that morning as Maggie was showing off in front of all her parents.

There is a young Maggie on the screen with a wide smile at the camera as she looks back and forth between Meredith and Cindy. They were all having small talk, asking Maggie about how excited she was about going to school. The part that meant the most to her was when Maggie introduced Meredith on the camera.

 _1999_

 _Looking at the camera, Maggie smiled. "I'm Margaret Pierce and I'm starting school today. Daddy says I'm lucky because I have three very important people being there for me. There's my mommy and daddy, but also my Meredith. She's very important to me because she gave me my family."_

 _"_ _And why are you so special to Meredith?"_

 _"_ _Because I made her grow up. I'm also the only one who knows what her heart feels like inside."_

Meredith smiled overtime she thought about that specific tape.

"Where were you just now?" Lexie asked having seen her sister space out.

"Just thinking of Maggie's first day of school when I flew out there to see her go off. She said that I was very important to her. That she made me grow up. And she did. From the minute I found out about her my life changed. I just can't believe that she'll be graduating soon."

"You're going to be there?"

Meredith nodded at her half-sister. "Derek and I are both going to go. We've been with each other for every other graduation, so why not. I was pregnant with her when I graduated high school, they all went to my college and med school graduation. Derek and I are returning the favor…" Meredith was cut off by her pager. "I have to go. I'll see you later, Lex. And if you see Derek, tell him I have to talk to him."

* * *

The rain she expected, the humidity in the air, not so much. But she wasn't going to complain. She could only hope for a warm welcome from the family she had always known. She could only hope that Seattle was better for her than Boston. Just shy of seventeen and already her world was falling apart. Maggie needed Seattle to be better.

She had always planned to come out to Seattle when she went off to college so she could be near her birth mother and any other family she had gotten along the way. It was sooner than expected, but Maggie was here to stay. Hopefully. She didn't think Meredith would have a problem welcoming her into her life more than she already has.

Maggie liked the family she knew Meredith had. There was her kind-of stepfather Derek, he seemed like a decent man, he was the only guy Meredith had been with other than her birth father who still remains unknown; and then there's Lexie, the aunt she's always wanted. There was only a twelve year age difference between the two, so they had more in common than most would expect. And Meredith, they were close; everyone always told her that the more she grew the farther apart the two would become, but Maggie never believed it. And she desperately needed her Seattle family at this very moment.

Once in the air, Maggie thought they she probably should have called before she got on a plane to Seattle, but at the time of her decision to leave, the idea didn't cross her mind. And the very second she grabbed her bags from baggage claim, nervousness set in. Nervousness mixed with pain. Now Maggie could only hope that she would be accepted by her second family.

The cab she had caught at the airport had dropped her off at Seattle Grace Mercy West and Maggie's heart began to race. _Now or never_ Maggie thought.

Walking up to the first nurses' station she could find with her bags in hand, Maggie quickly caught the attention of the two nurses sitting there.

"Hi…I'm looking for Meredith Grey. I'm a…friend."

Maggie watched as the nurse—Debbie, she gathered from reading her I.D, sent a page for Meredith. She patiently waited for Meredith to arrive at the nurses' station while she sat in a nearby chair. When she saw Meredith making her way towards the station, Maggie got up and began to walk towards her birth mother.

"I was paged?" Meredith said as she reached the desk. Debbie pointed towards Maggie, so Meredith turned. "Maggie!" Meredith said with a smile, "what are you doing here?" Though her smile changed to a look of concern when she saw tears in her daughter's eyes as the teen threw herself into her birth mother's arms, burying her face into Meredith's neck.

 **AN: Super sorry about the wait. Super sorry for the long note up at the top. Again, thanks for all the reviews, and I am receiving them via email if they're not showing up in the reviews section.**


End file.
